


Wait I Didn't Get Your Name!

by rulingoftheplants



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a theater nerd, Evan plays the piano, I wrote this on accident, It was something for school and then it morphed into treebros, M/M, connor basically has a voice in his head that argues with him, connor has a good relationship with zoe, connor has the biggest crush on evan, connor is a new kid, connor is a theater nerd bc he wants to see evan, he joined bc ev plays piano after school and connor sees him leave, murphy siblings are the best, they go to an all lgbt school, treebros, treebros are my hoes, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulingoftheplants/pseuds/rulingoftheplants
Summary: Connor Murphy transfers to an all LBGT+ school after getting jumped one too many times at his previous school. He meets a boy with dark blue eyes in the music room after going to the wrong buliding, but never gets his name.Or the "I got lost on my first day and you showed me my class (and didn't give me your name), and I keep seeing you in the music room playing piano after I get out of rehearsal (which I only joined because I wanted to see you more, and it's in the same room.)  I really want to talk to you, but we don't have any classes together and I only see you after rehearsal, but your always getting into a car."AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Connors thoughts bros :)  
> also i changed my username used to be stydiaschildern now its rulingoftheplants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr! rulingoftheplants !

Connor Murphy walked through the gates of hell, _or school_ as others called it. A new school, _wow how fun am I right?_ You’d think after last time his parents would have just opted to throw him in private- or even better homeschool. But no, instead they sent him to an all LGBT+ school.

 

Which was totally fine with Connor, these are his people after all. He just wished his parents head sent him here in the first place. _You’d think after your kid gets jumped for his sexuality, for the fifth time you’d send him elsewhere. But no. Thanks Larry._

 

He stumbled into the office previously to get his schedule but the office had failed to tell him there was seven fucking buildings, all spread apart at least ten minutes. Oh and another bright side he only has ten fucking minutes to get from class to class. _Wow how generous! I might get there on time if I fucking sprint._ Yeah, hell no. Sprint? Not in his dictionary.

 

The bell rung pulling Connor out of his inward spew. _Well time to be twenty minutes late to class because I have no fucking clue where the hell I’m going. Besides hell. But that has nothing to do with this does it?_

 

See, previously Connor had thought about maybe approaching someone and asking for help like a normal fucking person, but the thought of having to talk to complete strangers exhausted him so he opted to not ask for help. _Good fucking job idiot! Now you're gonna look more stupid because your gonna arrive late! This wouldn't have happened if you were fucking normal and could ask for help, but nooo poor Connie can't do anything for himself._

 

Connor shook his head. Now was not the time to have self deprecating thoughts when there was a problem at hand. He pulled on his bag and started walking toward what he assumed was the Elemental building for math class. _What the fuck even are these names? What do elements have to do with math?_

 

He arrived at the building quicker than expected, and when he walked in he knew he had fucked up. Royally. He saw kids assembly instruments, kids rehearsing lines and putting on costumes, kids grabbing journals out of their bags, and others grabbing tubes of paint and some grabbing charcoal.

 

_Oh fuck me. Good job Connor! They are totally doing math here!_

 

Connor sighed, and looked around for someone who didn’t look to into what they were doing. He was a dick, but he wasn't that much of a dick to interrupt someone who was clearly busy. His eyes scanned around the room, and stopped on a boy who was sitting at the piano all alone, not even touching any of the keys.

 

_Hmm let me go up to him maybe? He doesn’t look too busy?_

 

Before he could talk himself out of it he approached the boy and tapped on his shoulder hoping he would not startle him. The boy turned around with dark blue  wide doe eyes, cheeks littered with small freckles from being outside in the sun, and light sandy brown hair.

_Fuck, I am so gay. Look at that fucking face. Holy fucking shit, this boy is beautiful, let him fucking marry me please._

“Hi, I’m new and I’m really fucking lost. I’m supposed to be in the Elemental building for math, and I’m guessing this is not the right building.” Connor said.

“O-Oh h-hi? U-Um you’re in in th-the performing arts buil-building. Th-the Elemental building is is um-um, how about I-I just sh-show you? I mean on-only if you you want m-me too?” The boy stumbled over his words, looking like he was going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment.

“If you don’t mind? That would be great.” Connor smiled at the boy.

“I-I’m gon-gonna go to Mr. Forest tha-that I’m gonna take yo-you.”  The boy shook his head at Connor and got up from his seat, hitting his knee on the piano and wincing, then apologizing to the piano.

Connor chuckled at that. He just apologized to something that can’t even feel. What a dork. The boy returned in no time and lead Connor towards the right building. The bell still hadn’t rung yet. _Isn’t that just a fucking miracle._

They walked side by side in a peaceful silence. _Thank god this isn’t awkward or I might actually kill myself (Just kidding, not really, I have depression.) If there is one the I hate more than Fucking Larry, it’s awkward silence._

 

“S-So if if you do-don’t mind or or any-anything, wh-what brings yo-you to El-Elsa Gidlow Academy?” The boy asked.

“Oh well I kinda got beat the shit out of for looking at one of the “populars” girlfriend wrong.” Connor laughed, putting quotation marks over the word popular. Really the dude was a want to be popular, but his girlfriend was a popular so he in the group too.

“It’s funny, one day they are they are jumping you in the bathroom calling you all types of slurs, and the next they are jumping you for looking at someone's girlfriend. Like if you are gonna beat someone up, at least be clear on the reason your beating them up. I thought it was pretty obvious I was gay. I am in no way Hetero McGee.”

“Oh- oh sh-shit. I’m sorry th-that hap-happened. You se-seem like a really co-cool dude.” The boy offered. Connor smiled at him. His first genuine smile it what had to be months.

“If If you don’t m-mind what are you-your pronouns and sexuality? I ME-MEAN ONLY IF YOU YOU WA-WANT TO THOUGH! But ev-everyone here is anything but st-straight and in the LGBT in someway. Oh- oh wai-wait you just said you-you were gay I’m s-so stu-stupid.” The boy rambled.

 

_This kid is actually gonna kill me with his cuteness. Connor Murphy, cause of death: This boy’s cuteness. Put this shit on my gravestone._

 

“Dude, chill. It’s alright, you’re literally anything, but stupid. My pronouns are he/him, but I don't really give a fuck. Call me a her and I’ll be chill. How fragile some peoples masculinity is sometimes.” Connor laughed. The boy did too. It was a really nice laugh too. Connor wanted to hear more of it.

 

“Awe-awesome mine are he/him too, and I-I’m bi-bisexual.”

 

They arrived to a building labeled Elemental building and the boy lead him inside. Inside was Connor’s worst nightmare. Four fucking flights of stairs. Yes, four flights. What the actual fuck. The boy lead him to them and they started going up them.

 

They got up all of them in two minutes and Connor didn’t want to admit it, but shit was he out of breath. _How the fuck is this kid breathing like this is normal? I don’t know Connor, maybe because he goes here and this is probably and every day thing for him._

 

They walked down the hallway until they were met with a door labeled _403 Math_.

 

“We-well this is your ro-room. I-I’m gonna go ba-back to to the performing ar-arts building. I-It was was nice me-meeting you!” The boy ran off, leaving Connor alone. Connor smiled and then frowned when he realized he didn’t ever get the boy's name.

 

_He probably has a lot of friends Connor. Why would he even want to be friends with a freak like you? Good luck ever seeing him again! Let alone maybe being friends with him._

 

Connor sighed and walked into math class, just as the bell rung. The class looked at him going silent. _Great they all already fucking hate you and you haven’t even done anything yet. Maybe it’s because you look like you just walked out of hot topic, you know your typical emo trash. Better let them not let them know you’re about as stable as a broken glass._

 

The teacher lowered her glasses and looked up at him from her desk across the room.

 

“Connor Murphy, I suppose?” The teacher spoke void of any emotion. Connor shook his head. “Have a seat in the empty seat in the back row.” She sighed. Don’t you just love when teachers hate kids but chose to be teachers?

 

Connor walked to his seat, took out a journal, and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but his mind kept drifting back to the boy with dark blue eyes and about hopefully acquiring his name.

 

_Is it possible to want to protect someone from the world after you talked for five minutes?_

 

-

 

Connor wouldn’t say he necessarily hated school. He really liked this new one. It had only been six months or so, but he liked it. Everyone was nice? They were all nice but no one tried to talk to him and it seemed like they all had their own cliques. He didn’t mind being the loner, he was always the loner.

 

What bugged him was that the boy was also a loner and Connor was to afraid to walk up to him. What bugged Connor is that him and the boy had no classes together. What bugged Connor was the fact the boy seemed to be afraid of everyone and Connor didn’t want the boy to be afraid of anyone. He just wanted to tuck him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay.

 

After school Connor had drama club. _Wow Connor participating in afterschool activity?_ That’s what his parents said too. But on the contrary he was really good at this whole theater thing, but he wasn’t gonna lie, originally he only did it because he realized the boy practiced the piano after school and Connor wanted to talk to him. And maybe even get to know his fucking name.

 

So, actually liking this whole theater thing and being good at it was a shocker to him too. Everyday when he gets out of rehearsal he tries to pack up really fast to hopefully be able to walk up to the boy, but every time he gets out the boy is getting in a car with a pretty middle aged blonde woman.

 

But today, today was going to be different. He wasn’t gonna even take his shit out, he was simply gonna stay packed up and if he timed it correctly he would have exactly five minutes to approach the boy and find out his name.

 

So he did just that. He went through rehearsal and surprisingly they were let out ten minutes early because their directors kid got sick and needed to be picked up from soccer. That means he has a total of fifteen minutes to figure out the boy’s name.

 

_DON’T FUCK THIS UP CONNOR. You guys could be really good friends! He might even marry you! Okay that’s a little much. Fuck I’m gay._

 

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the door to the piano room. There the boy was sitting on the piano, fingers gliding over the keys gracefully like a swan gliding in the water. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was lost in the music.

Connor felt like he was intruding on a personal moment, (Let’s be real here he probably was.) But if he didn’t know this kids name, who he has the biggest crush on, he was probably going to implode. _It would be too embarrassing to explode in front of him! Not in front of the cutest human cinnamon roll._

The boy finished the piece and put his sheet music in a folder. Connor took three long strides toward the boy who seemed to wear the same blue polo everyday, and tapped on his shoulder. The boy turned towards him with wide eyes (similar to the first time they met) and Connor melted at the sight.

“Hi. I’m Connor, Connor Murphy, and I don’t know if you like remember it or anything. I’m sure you have tons of friends, and I’m literally the equivalent to trash but, you walked me to my class because I got lost on the first day. Now since then, I’ve been dying to know what the fuck your name is.

“And we don't share any classes together, and you have a different lunch shift than me or something, and the only time I ever see you is after rehearsal. But you're always leaving, and I think you’re really fucking cute, I love your fucking stutter, and I want to protect you from the world, because your pure as fuck.”

 

The boy’s mouth dropped open in shock and then he beamed and laughed. His cheeks were tinged pink.

Then Connor realized what he said.

“Oh shit did I just say that out loud?” Connor said, mortified.

_Good fucking job freak. Now he thinks you’re some fucking stalker. He’s probably gonna tell you to fuck off._

 

“Y-Yeah you did.” The boy said laughing more, the apples of his cheeks turning red.

Connor’s heart started to beat rapidly, did he just make him blush? _Look how fucking cute his face is. Is freckles stand out even more because of the adorable blush. Oh my god look at his smile it’s fucking perfect. You’re such a fucking freak Connor. He’s laughing at you. He’s embarrassed because out of everyone you have a crush on him._

“Oh my fucking god, this is so embarrassing, I’ll go.” Connor turned around and started walking towards the door. Expecting nothing.

“W-Wait! D-Don’t go!” The boy called out. Connor turned around. Why didn’t he want Connor to leave? Connor was a freak.

“I-I’ve wanted to ask you for your na-name too! But-But I got scared and th-that’s why I ran off from the building without te-telling you my name? I thought you would ma-make a bunch of new friends and forget about me?  But I guess you didn’t and neither did I. You- you are way too cool to hang out with a los-loser like me! I guess we are both idiots.” The boy stuttered, talking way too fast for Connor’s comprehension.

If Connor hadn’t been paying attention as precisely as he was he wouldn't have understood half of it. He wanted to know Connor’s name? He wanted to be friends too? This had to be one of Connor’s wildest dreams, because no way in hell was this actually happening.

The boy walked up to Connor and grabbed his hand, then lead him to the pianos chair. Both of them sat and the boy didn’t let his hand go. The boy looked directly into his eyes. Making Connor melt for the second time that day. _Why is his hand so fucking soft? It fits perfectly in mine? What the fuck? Can this boy get any more cute? Why is he looking at me like that?_

“I’ve wa-wanted to have an actual con-conversation with- with you sin-since you ap-approached me in the mu-music room but I k-kept talking m-myself ou-out of it and wh-when I-I saw you for the first time I couldn't form-formulate a sentence, I-I mean I usually can’t because of my an-anxiety, he-hence the- the stutter, but like you were just so  pretty and whe-when I ran off I cri-cried because I-I thought I wouldn’t be a-able to talk to y-you. B-But like here- here yo-you are.” The boy finished.

“Holy fucking shit. Same though, I didn’t pay attention in my first class because I was sulking due to me not knowing your name. I just really like you. Holy shit. I’m so gay.”

The boy laughed loud.

“Oh shit I said that out loud again.” Connor laughed.

“Y-Yeah you d-did. I mean I’m pretty bi- bi for you.” The boy smiled and shot Connor the most awkward wink he’d ever seen.

“Jesus fucking Christ it should be illegal to be that fucking cute.”

“Oh- oh shit! My-My mom is he-here! I-I got to- to go. But sit wi-with me in the m-morning in the in the courtyard.” The boy said collecting all his sheet music and pens.

 

Connor walked the boy to the door and the boy said goodbye and went toward the car. Connor had a huge goofy smile on his face. He turned to grab his stuff when suddenly a body connected with his.

 

The boy had eloped Connor in the biggest bear hug of his life (maybe the only bear hug in his life.)

 

“The whole re-reason we were talking wa-was because we- we didn’t know each other’s na-names! I’m Evan, Evan Han-Hansen!”

 

“Oh my God your right! How did we actually forget about that? God we’re stupid.” Connor hugged Evan back.

 

Evan pulled back after a couple seconds, Connor already missing his warmth.

 

“O-Okay I-I have to go now! But I’m serious si-sit with me in the morning!” Evan said.

 

“It’s really nice to finally know your name Evan.”

 

“You too Connor.”

 

Evan left and Connor sat on the stairs outside of the music room waiting for Zoe to pick him up with a wide smile on his face. She pulled up to the building and Connor got in smiles and all.

 

“What got you all smiley? Did you finally get that boy’s name or something?” Zoe inquired.

 

“Yeah actually.”

 

Connor smiled even wider, and for once in his life he couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is confused. He has a weird feeling. He wants to know the new kids name. But his anxiety doesn't, but hey fuck anxiety right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey guys, this takes place in evan's perspective before him and connor and him meet and features the courtyard scene all of you guys asked for.

Evan was nervous. This wasn’t unusual considering since he did have anxiety. But he felt that today was going to be different. Today something was going to change. He had no clue what but maybe, just maybe something would finally go right today.

Evan begun to think about all the things that could possibly go right today. Maybe he wouldn’t fuck up his piano piece today, maybe he'd get into nationals, maybe he wouldn’t trip down the stairs, maybe he could say hi to that girl that always seems to wave at him the the hallway, but he’s never really sure if she's actually waving at him, so he always looks back and no one is ever there but by the time he turns around the girl is gone. Or maybe he would get a friend today. Maybe someone would finally approach him after years of being all on his own.

A funny thing Evan had come to learn about himself was that he was lonely but he hated being around people, they were just too exhausting to be around. But as the years went on, he grew content with the loneliness. Lonely was his first memory, his first friend. Lonely is the only constant in his life, his truest most bestest friend. The one who always stuck by his side. A sad, but a true thing.

So Evan continued his day with a weird feeling in his chest. He just thought it was anxiety, but his anxiety never excited him before. What was this feeling?

He continued to walk to the music room questioning everything he did and never letting anything go unnoticed. He was looking for something different. A change even. Nothing so far. 

He arrived to his safe place, the room with the only thing he cares about besides his mom, the music room, with the new beautiful grand piano. As a child Evan wandered around in his home and found a old keyboard his father must have left in the basement. Immendantly Evan was intrigued. Who wouldn’t be? 

So he sat down on the floor and stared at the keyboard in wonder with wide eyes and his tiny hands pressed every button until the keyboard turned on making a small hum while the program was setting up. 

His fingers pressed the keys delicately, so afraid the keyboard would break if he had touched it wrong and pressed every key to hear what each one sounded like. He spent two hours amazed by the sounds the keyboard was capable of making. 

After that day Evan became a little less lonely because at least he could go home and listen to the pretty sounds he could make on the instrument. Eventually Heidi noticed Evan taking a liking to the keyboard and taught him how to read the music. 

Turns out Evan was a fast learner and caught on how to read music in the same day. Each day Evan would get progressively better at the keyboard and one day he finally was able to play song after song without a second thought. 

Evan learned that when he played the keyboard or the piano his anxiety shrunk away. It was just him and the keys. Simple. Evan loved it. He loved finally being able to relax and not have to worry about anything. 

So he continued to play and when the bullying became too much to bear his counselor handed him a flyer for Elsa Gidlow Academy. The counselor said it was best if he got a transfer, because over there you could be yourself and not have to worry because everyone over there was just like him, in his community. 

His mom was ecstatic when he handed her the flyer. She was of courser upset that the kid were assholes and couldn’t handle anyone being different, but she thought that at Elsa Gidlow Academy he would be happier, and more free. 

As she began to talk to the counselor of Elsa Gidlow and found out that they had an amazing fine arts program and an amazing basically everything. The academy seemed too good to be true. But the fine arts program is what truly reeled Evan in. 

He heard they had recently hired an excellent piano teacher called Ms. Forest and she was thrilled to be working with someone like Evan, who had been playing since he was a child. 

On his first day they had immediately clicked and Ms. Forest became one of his only friends, which was sad, but true. 

So when after Evan set his stuff down beside the grand piano he immediately told Ms. Forest about the feeling he had. 

“I don’t know Evan. Maybe we will hear back from the competition and see if you advanced to nationals!”

“N-No, I don’t th-think it-it’s like that. I think I-I possib- might meet someone new?”

“Hm. I can check to see if we got a new student today? I doubt it since we rarely get transfers now a days, but I have a ton of paperwork to do so let me get started on that and I will let you know. But while I’m doing that how about you practice your piece for nationals?”

“S-Sure thanks.”

Evan walked back to his stool and slouched. What is this feeling? He wasn’t sure. He let out a loud sigh and just stared at the keys trying to figure out what was going to happen today.

Suddenly there was a soft tap on his shoulder and there was a new face gazing at him. Holy shit was he beautiful. It should honesty be illegal to have that pretty of eyes. 

“Hi, I’m new and I’m really fucking lost. I’m supposed to be in the Elemental building for math, and I’m guessing this is not the right building.” The blonde boy said.

“O-Oh h-hi? U-Um you’re in in th-the performing arts buil-building. Th-the Elemental building is is um-um, how about I-I just sh-show you? I mean on-only if you you want m-me too?” Evan stuttered out. 

Oh shit now he was going to think he was a total freak! Not today satan. ACT NORMAL EVAN. NORMAL.

“If you don’t mind? That would be great.” The blonde smiled at Evan.    
  


Evan’s heart basically did a somersault and a cartwheel at the same time causing him to spring into action.

“I-I’m gon-gonna go to Mr. Forest tha-that I’m gonna take yo-you.”  Evan said shaking his head at Connor and got up from his seat, hitting his knee on the piano and wincing, then apologizing to the piano.

Good job acting normal Evan! Now he’s going to think your weird because you apologized to a fucking paion. Could you be any weirder?

“MS-MS FOR-FOREST WEGOTANEWKID” Evan took a loud deep breath and inhaled and begun to talk again. “AND HE’S L-LOST SO I’MGONNATAKEHIM TO,” Another breath, “THE ELEMENTALBUILDINGI”LL BE BACK SOON.”

Ms. Forest pushed her glasses up and looked at Evan. 

“Evan please breath, and you know you don’t have to tell me these things, just try to be back before class is over.”

“O-Okay tha-thanks!” Evan heaved.

He returned back to the main room with his piano and the blonde blue eyed boy.

“O-Okay let’s go? I-I don-don’t want you to be la-lat-tardy.” 

They walked to the Elemental building in silence when Evan finally go the idea of maybe trying to make conversation even though he sucked at it. 

“S-So if if you do-don’t mind or or any-anything, wh-what brings yo-you to El-Elsa Gidlow Academy?” Evan asked the blonde.

“Oh well I kinda got beat the shit out of for looking at one of the “populars” girlfriend wrong.” The boy laughed, putting quotation marks over the word popular.

“It’s funny, one day they are they are jumping you in the bathroom calling you all types of slurs, and the next they are jumping you for looking at someone's girlfriend. Like if you are gonna beat someone up, at least be clear on the reason your beating them up. I thought it was pretty obvious I was gay. I am in no way Hetero McGee.”

“Oh- oh sh-shit. I’m sorry th-that hap-happened. You se-seem like a really co-cool dude.” Evan was shocked people would be so cruel to someone like the blonde, he seemed like an awesome person, but kids were assholes. The blonde smiled at him. A real genuine smile. Evan’s heart seemed to be doing intense cardio at the moment. 

“If If you don’t m-mind what are you-your pronouns and sexuality? I ME-MEAN ONLY IF YOU YOU WA-WANT TO THOUGH! But ev-everyone here is anything but st-straight and in the LGBT in someway. Oh- oh wai-wait you just said you-you were gay I’m s-so stu-stupid.” Evan rambled on realizing he was an actual fucking idiot.

“Dude, chill. It’s alright, you’re literally anything, but stupid. My pronouns are he/him, but I don't really give a fuck. Call me a her and I’ll be chill. How fragile some peoples masculinity is sometimes.” The blonde laughed. And so did Evan. For once in his life Evan finally felt included in something. He hoped that him and the blonde could become friends. It was nice to not feel lonely for once. 

“Awe-awesome mine are he/him too, and I-I’m bi-bisexual.” Evan stated in hopes maybe, just maybe the blonde would want to be his friend.

They arrived to a building labeled Elemental building and Evan lead him inside. Inside was Evan’s least favorite thing. Stairs. Four flights to be exact. 

They got up all of them in two minutes and the blonde seemed to be majorly out of breath. Evan remembered those days, now he just trained himself to breathe like everything was fine and he wasn’t winded but inside his lungs burned.

They walked down the hallway until they were met with a door labeled 403 Math. Evan really didn’t want to leave the blonde because he finally made Evan feel like he mattered. But he also didn’t want the blonde to be late to class and the bell did ring in thritten seconds. Yes, Evan knew the exact time. He also had a huge urge to run. He didn’t know what from or if it was just his anxiety but he needed to get out. His introvert inside him was telling him to go back to his piano. So he gave in, he listened. 

“We-well this is your ro-room. I-I’m gonna go ba-back to to the performing ar-arts building. I-It was was nice me-meeting you!” Evan ran off not realizing how weird it probably looked to the blonde to see this kid who has a stutter to just totally run away from him.

Well now he for sure doesn’t want to be your friend. Good job Evan. Wait to fuck up, once again. _ Go back to your paino and fuck that up too. _

-

Months passed and Evan continued to see the blonde everywhere he went. He desperately wished he knew his name, but Evan was also too afraid the blonde hated him to go up and ask him. 

Evan knew it was irrational to think the blonde hated, it wasn’t like Evan did anything to him, but his anxiety didn’t know that. 

Day after day he would see the blonde in the arts building coming out of drama and Evan wished he could build the courage to talk to him, or even approach him but everytime he tried to his mother would call or text and tell him she was in the front.

So every day he missed the opportunity to talk to the blonde and it was killing him, practically driving him insane. It should be illegal to like someone so much when you don’t even know his name, or literally anything about him. 

Then finally the blonde, (who’s name was Connor as he found out later when Connor had finally told him) approached him and told Evan a bunch of shit that made Evan feel warm and included for the first time since his initial time speaking with Connor. So Evan had boldly told Connor to meet him in the courtyard tomorrow morning. 

So Evan was nervous. Again. Like the day he first met Connor, he was excited.

“What’s popping dude.” Connor beamed at Evan. 

“No-Nothing mu-much d-dude.” Evan replied wrinkling his nose at how cringe him saying ‘dude’ was.

“Okay listen. I’m just gonna be straight here.”

Evan laughed. Connor being straight? Never heard of. 

“Ew did I just say I was going to be straight? Yeah I think the fuck not. To be honest this is anything but straight.” Connor let out a nervous breath.

Oh god was he going to tell him that he actually hates him? That this was a joke? This was a mistake a mistake amistakeamistake. The lonely was sinking back into Evan’s bones. His eldest friend. 

Evan’s nerves were flying off the roof and wanted to jump off the roof too. 

Connor begun again with a smile. “Okay so all these months of us not being friends or talking or hell even knowing each others names. I don’t know how, or why, or if it’s even possible, but I’m pretty sure I like you even more than I did the first time I met you and honestly not knowing your name was murdering me inside and I just really want to be with you, but also get to know you first, but you are too cute and the thought of someone else dating you kills me, because I really like you and I’m rambling whoops.” 

Connor’s face was bright red and Evan could practically heard Connor’s heartbeat racing. 

Evan’s heart was galloping like horses loud and fast and suddenly the loneliness sunk out of him. He really liked Connor too, and it hurt. But his anxiety was telling him Connor was lying, that this was all a joke, that a hidden camera team was gonna come out and yell “PRANKED!” at any moment. But Evan was sick of his anxiety. He was sick of not believing people. So fuck anxiety. He was going to listen to his heart, because his head is no good, so he might as well listen to the good part of him. His heart. 

“I-I-I feel the- the sa-sam- same.” 

Connor heaved a breathe and beamed at him. The same smile he gave Evan the first day they met and yesterday. It warmed Evan’s heart. Then he realized how heavy Connor was breathing. Was Connor even breathing while Evan was arguing with his anxiety? Wow good job Evan you almost killed your friend? Boyfriend? 

“Really?”

“Really.”

Connor scooted closer to him and shyly grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Connor beamed at Evan and Evan beamed back and Evan let out a content sigh. This, this was just the beginning of something beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know i said this was complete but i got many comments asking for a part two and i finally had some time so i decided to write part two. originally i wrote the draft of part two in october, but here i am now, in januray actually typing it out and publishing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup bros. This is an actual shitpost. I wrote this in like three hours instead of doing my school work that this originally was. I hope you liked it? Leave me a comment maybe?


End file.
